


Rencontre dans l'ascenseur

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Elevators, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sappy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un univers alternatif dans lequel Dean n'a aucun rôle à jouer dans l'Apocalypse et n'est jamais allé en Enfer : Les Winchester enquêtent sur un homme mort dans une chambre d'hôtel, les yeux brûlés. Dean se rend sur les lieux et fait une rencontre pour le moins étrange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre dans l'ascenseur

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Rencontre dans l'ascenseur  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : UA slash sappy  
> Personnages : Balthazar->Castiel/Dean (et Sammy)  
> Nombre de mots : 1660  
> Commentaires : Ceci est une fic pour le meme à UA, sur le prompt Elevator Meeting - Destiel, pour marryblack. Du coup, c'est un UA dans lequel les frères Winchester sont des chasseurs ordinaires qui n'ont rien à voir avec les anges, et Dean n'est jamais allé en Enfer.

« Fouille à son travail. Je suis à l'hôtel, je vais aller inspecter la chambre dans laquelle il est mort. J'ai déjà interrogé la femme de ménage, c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps avec les yeux carbonisés... »  
Dean rappuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur dans un sursaut d'impatience. Sa cravate le serrait, sa veste de costard lui donnait chaud et ses souliers vernis lui faisait mal aux pieds. Il en avait marre. Il avait gardé son déguisement d'agent du FBI pour enquêter  
La victime était un tombeur, car pour faire le tour de toutes ses conquêtes, Sam et lui n'avaient pas été trop de deux. Il avait un abonnement à l'hôtel et n'avait pas de domicile fixe.  
D'habitude, il aimait bien ce genre de client, parce que c'était l'occasion de rencontrer de jolies filles à consoler.  
Sauf que... le type était gay.  
Il n'était pas homophobe, où du moins, il en ne le pensait pas. Mais tous ces gars le mettaient mal à l'aise.  
Dean aimait bien flirter...mais se faire draguer par des mecs, c'était totalement différent.  
Il était fatigué d'expliquer à chaque que ça ne l'intéressait pas.  
Le dernier – le plus récent « fuck buddy » de la victime – avait même insisté, et il détestait ça.  
« On ne sait pas tant qu'on n'a pas essayé. » avait-il dit en lui caressant le genou.  
Tout à coup, pendant une minute, Dean s'était mis à la place de toutes les nanas qui avaient subi ce genre de harcèlement – parfois même de sa part. La vie n'était décidément facile pour personne.  
L'idée que cette grosse main velue cherche à s'aventurer dans son pantalon l'avait guéri de toute curiosité envers l'homosexualité.  
« Même pas en rêve. » avait-il claqué avant de se lever.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mettant fin à ses réflexions.  
\- A plus Sammy, dit-il en raccrochant son téléphone, s'apprêtant à rentrer dans l'ascenseur.  
Il se figea sur le seuil.  
Deux hommes se tenaient près du mur du fond, et son regard se planta directement dans celui du brun à sa droite. Quelque chose se tordit dans son ventre. Des yeux aussi bleus, ça devrait être interdit, bon sang !  
Il fit tomber son portable.  
\- Oups.  
Le brun retînt les portes qui se refermaient et Dean lui lança un coup d’œil de gratitude. Après avoir ramassé l'appareil, il se faufila dans l'habitacle.  
\- Vous vous rendez à quel étage ?, demanda l'homme, courtois.  
Sa voix grave et calme envoya un frisson directement dans l'échine du chasseur. Il répondit avec fébrilité :  
\- Douze.  
\- Cassie, tu n'as pas besoin de faire le groom, fit remarquer l'autre homme, un blond avec un accent étranger, tandis que le brun appuyait sur le 12.  
\- Je ne fais pas le groom, répliqua-t-il simplement avant de se replacer au côté de son ami.  
L'ascenseur se mit à monter, et Dean commençait à peine à envisager que peut-être, si les circonstances étaient très différentes, il aurait volontiers laissé cette main aux longs doigts manucurés se glisser dans son sous-vêtement, quand soudain, le brun surnommé Cassie se tourna vers le blond.  
\- Balthazar, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Ça te plaît ?  
\- C'est...déplacé.  
L'autre leva sa main qu'il tenait cachée jusque là.  
\- Tu devrais te décoincer un peu.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, déclara le brun, et vraiment, de façon tout à fait objective – et totalement hétérosexuelle – Dean trouvait sa voix très sexy.  
Elle devait l'être encore plus quand elle susurrait des cochonneries au creux de l'oreille de sa partenaire quand il lui faisait l'amour.  
Dean détourna le regard, gêné.  
\- Ça me fait de la peine, tu sais !, s'exclama Balthazar. Avoir un corps pareil et ne pas s'en servir ! Quel gâchis ! Si tu le voulais bien, je pourrais t'enseigner deux-trois trucs que j'ai appris en Thaïlande...  
Il se pencha près de l'oreille de son compagnon pour souffler.  
\- Je peux faire des choses à ta prostate que tu n'imagines même pas. Avec seulement un doigt.  
Le brun rougit en fronçant les sourcils, et si Dean le remarqua, c'était parce qu'il les surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, le blond était homo, peut-être même les deux.  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il était entré dans une autre dimension ou quoi ? Un monde où les gays étaient la nouvelle norme et mettaient en place un nouveau machisme visant uniquement les autres mecs ?  
Le brun sursauta et repoussa violemment le blond, le plaquant contre le mur, un bras pressé sur sa gorge. Quoiqu'il ait fait, ce dernier l'avait bien cherché.  
\- Ne sois pas comme ça, taquina Balthazar.  
\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, fit l'autre avec un calme irréel.  
Dean se tourna vers eux, inquiet. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire un esclandre. C'était un peu trop étroit pour gérer s'ils se donnaient des coups.  
\- Du calme, tu fais peur au petit humain ici présent, fit remarquer Balthazar en souriant malgré la pression contre sa pomme d'Adam.  
Le brun s'écarta. Dean grimaça en se demandant ce que signifiait le « petit humain ». Quelque chose titillait son sixième sens de chasseur sans qu'il sache ce qui déclenchait sa vigilance.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, au 6ème. Balthazar s'échappa, bousculant le couple qui attendait.  
\- Balthazar !, s'exclama le brun.  
\- Je te laisse t'amuser, lança le blond avec un clin d’œil en appuyant sur le bouton pour fermer les portes, sous l'air offusqué des deux personnes âgées.  
\- Balt...  
Les portes se refermèrent. Dean se retourna.  
\- Il est turbulent, non ?, dit-il en dégainant son arme de séduction létale, le sourire le plus charmeur de sa collection.  
Il ne l'avait pas calculé, mais il avait envie de lui plaire, alors spontanément, il essayait de paraître sous son meilleur jour.  
\- C'est...vrai, répondit maladroitement le brun en cachant ses mains dans les poches de son imperméable.  
Et vraiment, Dean trouvait sa timidité touchante après la petite embrouille avec Balthazar durant laquelle il s'était montré plutôt froid.  
Il ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter ; il se creusa la tête, mais rien ne venait. Il avait bien en tête les avances qu'on lui avait fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi, cependant il ne se voyait pas les reproduire.  
\- Vous...vous êtes là pour le travail ?, interrogea-t-il finalement.  
Heureusement, il pouvait encore se fier à ses réflexes de chasseur. Les interrogatoires, c'était la routine.  
\- Oui, répliqua son compagnon avec une neutralité déconcertante.  
Dean eut un rictus. Ce laconisme allait le tuer.  
\- Vous faites quoi ? Comme job, je veux dire.  
Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.  
\- Je ne comprend pas. Est-ce une façon de remettre ma foi en doute, comme pour Job ?  
Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Quoi « quoi ? » ?  
Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux, perdu. Il soupira longuement, regarda les étages. Ils étaient presque arrivés.  
\- Okay, heu...hm, alors...est-ce que...  
Il était rigoureusement impossible qu'il réussisse à lui demander son numéro de portable. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas draguer un homme. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait que c'était contre-nature, mais...enfin, ce n'était pas lui.  
Il sursauta en constatant subitement que le brun s'était rapproché et regardait son visage de très près, comme on examine une œuvre d'art extrêmement complexe.  
Il se sentit rougir et il évita le regard bleu.  
\- Ah. Je...  
Les portes s'ouvrirent au douzième étage cette fois. Dean redressa la tête – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait baissé – et effleura sans le vouloir le menton du brun, ce qui n'était guère pour le rassurer sur sa sexualité.  
Alors qu'il faisait un pas pour sortir, l'autre le retînt par le poignet.  
Agissant par réflexe, le chasseur sortit son couteau et mit la lame contre son cou.  
Doucement, le brun écarta l'arme, l'expression paisible. Sa force était incomparable et Dean fut obligé de baisser le bras.  
\- Tu n'es pas humain, gronda Dean alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait failli craquer pour un démon.  
\- Non, acquiesça le brun. Je suis un ange du Seigneur. Et aussi beau soit-il, aucun humain ne doit se mettre en travers de ma route, car je suis venu ici pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.  
-...Hein ?  
L'ange le relâcha.  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce sont des affaires qui ne te concernent pas.  
Dean haussa l'épaule.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner : chambre 1115 ?  
Le brun releva un sourcil perplexe.  
\- Comment...  
Dean lui sourit à nouveau ; il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, simplement cet « ange » - il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais enfin, il y avait tout de même quelque chose de surnaturel là-dessous – lui donnait naturellement envie de sourire.  
\- On pourrait...enquêter ensemble.  
L'ange le regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes, à tel point que Dean en fut embarrassé.  
\- Je m'appelle Castiel, déclara le brun en le fixant toujours alors que le jeune homme détournait les yeux.  
\- Et moi Dean.  
\- Dean..., murmura le brun comme s'il savourait le nom sur sa langue.  
Le chasseur déglutit. C'était sans doute cette intonation qu'il avait imaginé tout à l'heure, quand il pensait à Cas pendant le sexe. Une pensée qui tout à coup le mettait bien mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu es...excessivement...magnifique, bredouilla l'ange en le dévorant littéralement des yeux.  
Dean était en train de se faire un mini film dans sa tête, dans lequel l'homosexualité ne lui posait pas le moindre problème ; dans ce petit film, il se jetait sur Cas pour lui rouler une pelle et se frotter langoureusement contre l'ange en imper.  
Il n'y pouvait rien si ce type était un véritable aimant.  
\- Allez les tourtereaux, s'exclama soudain Balthazar en retenant les portes qui se refermaient. On a du boulot devant nous !


End file.
